Two Week Bender
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: Set after the Ice King visits Marceline. His visit sets Marceline off into a crazy bender of violence, booze, raves and sleeping in trees? What? Eventual Bubbline, rating may change in later chapters. Review's are welcome and my story is open to your criticisms.


**Hi guys, right so I thought of this story in the shower and wanted to write it down, so I did. Definitely a multi chapter story, if my writing's not up to par please tell me in the reviews, I admire criticism because it allows me to fix my writing, so please review. **

This is the story text.

"This is the speech text"

_'This is the thought text'_

**If that's confusing I'm sorry but I did explain it, any ways on with the story my friends. **

* * *

I had no idea how I got here, one minute I was at my house turning my blood into an alcoholic stew, and the next I'm here, standing outside her window with my head pressed against the glass in a vain at tempt to get it to stop spinning. My thoughts turned sour when I remembered what started this whole thing any ways. 'Simon' I growled at the very mention of his name but I knew it was only a matter of time before I became a heaping mess on the floor. I shook my head to chase away the image and realised to late what a mistake that had been. It only took a second for my stomach to empty itself over the balcony,I wondered if any one was down there at the time but the thought was standing on empty ground for I honestly couldn't care less if anyone was done there, why should I be the only miserable one on this otherwise lovely night.

I returned once again to the window my head was resting on,the coolness somewhat relieving the feeling in my head. It was odd, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant, yet it was something I knew I needed at this moment. Anything to get rid of the aching in my heart from that god-damn idiot who ruined my life. "Wish I never met him...shoulda just left me there to die" I muttered against the glass, allowing only a single tear to fall from my eyes before I wiped it away forcefully, miscalculating how much strength I had when drunk and only narrowly missed punching myself in the face. I growled to no one when I realised I was becoming less drunk and that in turn made my feelings return, and that was not something I was ready for just yet. I sculled the scotch I held in my hand until my throat burnt and I couldn't take any more,it felt like someone lit my insides on fire and finished it off by shoving a fork down my throat but anything was better then the memories. '_Too many memories plague this old mind of mine' _I thought as I stared at my reflection in the glass. To be honest I looked like I'd just crawled out of the Nightosphere. My hair was unkempt and defying gravity, my clothes were wrinkled and smelled of cheap bourbon and whiskey, and the bags under my eyes made it look like I hadn't spelt in a month. '_I guess that's to be expected after a three day bender', _I shuddered at my reflection, not even bothering to wonder how my reflection was visible any ways, before downing more of my drink and stepping closer to the window.

I realised two things in the one step, the first being I was much more drunk then first anticipated,my body wavering dangerously from side to side on the balcony and two, I was a very drunk vampire about to break into someone's room in the middle f the night. Despite my instincts telling every fibre in my body this was a bad idea and my conscious saying it would only make things worse, I strode the extra steps towards the window. The short distance however took a lot out of me and I very nearly collapsed right then and there,my legs far to much like jelly to walk any farther. I reached towards the lock that was blocking my path and what should have been a task of ease turned into an all out brawl between me and the inanimate object. Since I was drunk my motor skills weren't so great an the lock was relentless, hell bent on not letting me in.

_'It's a sign, go back and sleep this off, you're only making things worse'_ I cursed under my breath as the alien thoughts threatened to turn my body against me. I took another swig of the scotch hoping to shut up my thoughts before turning my attention back to the lock, "Just fucking open already!" I screamed at the glass before clamping a hand over my mouth, _'shit, shit, shit, shit...what if someone heard that!' _ I quickly scanned my immediate surroundings and finding only the passing clouds my body relaxed. _'Have to be more careful next time'._

Just on the verge of giving up hope on the bloody door, I noticed a small hole in the side of the locks case, '_trust you'_, small smile adorned my face as I retrieved the small key hidden in the hole. I felt quite happy with myself after hearing the satisfactory _click_ of the latch opening, that is until I realised I was leaning my body weight on the glass panel and upon opening my weight got distributed unevenly and with no grace at all I fell into the room, landing on my face on the plush pink carpet. _'Lucky I didn't spill my drink'_ I smiled taking another swig.

Evidently the person my mind sought out in my drunken state was not in the room and so doing the only thing I could think of, I crawled across the floor not trusting my legs at the moment, till I reached the bed. Careful not to wreck anything I positioned myself on the bed so I could see the door to the hallway and bathroom, in case she was showering or something. I'm not sure why I came here but I knew she could help me. She helps everyone right?

_'So do Finn and Jake but you're not running around in the middle of the night to see them'_ I grimaced at the intruding thought yet once again silenced them with more liquor. I stared at the pink door that led into the castle and pondered on what I was going to say. Would I lie to her about why I'm really here or will I tell her about him? About Simon?

What if she doesn't want to listen? Or she doesn't understand? What if she still hates me? But what if she doesn't hate me?

Too many thoughts were running around my head and I was getting quite nauseous,although I'm sure the booze wasn't doing anything in my favour. My mood was turning sour quickly and all at once the memories I was trying desperately for the last three days to keep out, came flooding back bombarding me and at that point I knew no amount of alcohol would ever fix the ache in my bones.

The tears were coming hard and fast, feeling more like they were coming from a angry storm cloud above my head rather than my eyes. I tried desperately to get them to stop, pushing my knees to my body as tight as I possibly could as a self-induced form of comfort, but the fact that I had to be the one giving myself comfort at a time like this only made me cry harder. The memories continued to assault my mind, as soon as one stopped another started like a cinema only for my eyes that I could never leave. I squinted my eyes shut and brought my hands up to my head, repeatedly hitting my temples to get the movie to end. "No more" I said through the gasping cries that racked my body, "please no more".

It continued like that for what felt like hours, my tears drying up eventually my body to exhausted to produce more,and so I lay there in the fetal position, tears staining my face, looking like the broken girl I was inside. It had been hours and the door still had not opened, '_she probably knew I was coming and went out..she wouldn't want to put up with me in a state like this'_, tears once again threatened to spill from my eyes but I wiped them away before sitting up a glare fixed on my face.

"NO" I yelled to myself, "I will not be the helpless little girl any more" glare still in place I got off the bed, somewhat shaking from the alcohol's lasting effect and from the stiffness of my body, "I don't need anybodies help". I grabbed the bottle of scotch from the bed side table and left through the window I not long ago fell through. The only sign I was ever there was the crinkled bed sheets and the faint smell of whiskey and despair.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later lying in a tree somewhere, my body haphazardly thrown over the branches of the canopy. I groaned as the light hit my eyes the change enough to send my already thumping head into panic mode. Being the first time I had stopped actively drinking and slept in three days I could tell why I chose to stay plastered. My head felt like it had a anvil smashing into from the inside, my eyes burnt every time I opened them, my body ached like crazy, although the tree I resided in did me no favours, and my mouth was dry as all hell. I groaned as I tried to turn over, my body rejecting the movement at first sending what little remained in my stomach to the ground, I wiped my mouth before finally rolling over only to be met with the sight of broken branches and twigs, a small opening at the top of the canopy confirmed my building suspicions. I had evidently crash landed in this tree and decided to bunker down for a nap. I would have laughed but I'm sure my body would not like that and at the moment I really needed my body to like me. A thought suddenly dawned on me and I twisted my body to see just where the hell I was, I frowned when I was met with only grass _'not even a single tree...well apart from the one I'm sitting_ in", at least even drunk me knew the sun was bad and I silently thanked the heavens as I looked out across the field,noticing just how sunny it was out there,the heat waves rolling off the hills likewater.

I decided that since I'm in the shade with no way home I might as well utilise my time and with that I attempted to go back to sleep hopefully the next time I woke up my headache would be gone and I'd feel better. But to do so the world would have to be nice and boy was it cruel.

Just as I was on the verge of sleep I heard far off laughter, playing it off as nothing I simply sunk further into the black inkiness that were my dreams, when I was struck by an offending object. It startled me that much I very well nearly fell out of the tree. I picked up the offending object and realised it was a Frisbee, an old toy from before the war. What was odd about it though was the inscription _JF_, now had it been a normal day for me I would have deciphered that easy but since my kidney had yet to drain the poison from my body, I was practically retarded. It was only after the footsteps stopped and I looked down to see a boy wearing a animal beanie and a golden dog trailing his feet. My eyes went wide and I groaned inward, _'Just fucking brilliant'._

"Yo Jake, where'd it go?" "I don't know man, you threw it" "Yeah well you didn't catch it"

I shut out there incessant ramblings and examined the disk when suddenly an idea came to me, I examined the distance from the ground to me and taking the risk I threw the disk to the ground, instantly recoiling further into the tree lest they see me.

"Oh, hey man there it is" I heard Finn say, Jake said something back but they were already walking away back to there game perhaps. Realising the immediate threat was over I relaxed again although sleep was the last thing on my mind now. I sat lazily in the branches watching Finn and Jake pass the Frisbee back and forth for hours,how they didn't get bored was beyond me but as they were packing up I realised the sun had started to set over the horizon. _'Not long now'_

And indeed it wasn't, the sun had set only half an hour later and I was free to leave my place of refuge. My body felt stiff and sore from lying in a tree all day coupled along with the previous three days and all I wanted was a shower and a good rest. Possibly even some panadol. It took twenty minutes to walk home and five seconds to remember why I hadn't returned in four days. The front door was wide open and no lights were on inside, I didn't even need to turn on the lights to realize the house was in shambles. Music equipment was scattered all across the floor, the pictures that once hung on the walls were smashed and bits of glass littered the floor, there were bits of paper everywhere along with pictures of her from when she was younger and newspaper clippings. There were large indentions in the walls, floors and furniture from when she took her anger out on her house with her axe bass, and last but not least there were multiple empty bottles scattering the floor, few still had liquid in them but she dare not test how well they fared without the lids.

The whole place smelt like booze and damp, it wasn't pleasant. I decided I'd clean later and immediately set for a shower realising I hadn't had one in days, it took work but I finally got the smell of whiskey and dirt from my hair and got the gunk from the rest of my body. I changed into short black pyjama pants that could pass as shorts and a white singlet, leaving my hair wet and down for the time being. Just as I was getting into bed I heard someone enter the house, accidentally hitting the bottles on the way in. "Marceline?"

Although his voice was soft and gentle it hit me like a freight train and nearly knocked me off my feet_, 'no please not him, not now' _I pleaded to glob but as life would have it I just couldn't get a break. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and got up to yell at him for coming back when his head popped up the ladder, "Marceline, look I know you're mad but listen I came here to talk about our past" the fist I had raised lowered slightly at that and taking that as a sign to continue he climbed fully up the ladder and placed his hand on my shoulder. "About us Marcie".

I was too shocked to say anything, _'did he really remember? Does he remember me?'_ I couldn't help the over enthused nod that followed his words and he smiled broadly at me before clasping his hands together, "well great, since we understand each other when do you want the wedding?" his smile was still there but mine was long gone, "What wedding?", of course I knew the answer but I just had to be sure before I whacked him back to last century were he belonged. "Well our wedding dear, you made it perfectly clear you liked me four days ago, don't you remember?" he emphasised his point by poking me in the forehead with his long bony fingers before retreating his hand. The range of emotions I was feeling at this point was unbelievable, I was angry, sad, annoyed and quite frankly murderous towards the old man in front of me, before I could stop myself, flames were igniting in my eyes and my voice had gone deadly, "Listen here you psychotically ignorant bastard, I do not like you, I never liked you" his face fell slightly under the fear he was spewing, "Simon was who I loved and trusted with my everything, and you" I poked him so hard in the chest he faltered backwards fear in his eyes, "Even though your technically him, will never be the person I loved or admired. You may think that just because I showed a little interest in you is because I liked you but you are seriously wrong".

"I wanted to see if there was even a speckle of him in you and it saddens and angers me to find there isn't, he's gone and you killed him and for that I will never forgive you" I was fuming by the end of my rant and the Ice King looked like he was about to piss himself, "Get out" I said exhaustion taking over from dealing with him and everything else finally catching up with me. He slowly got up off the floor and went to go down the ladder before stopping and turning around, "uh...Marceline" he said meekly and for good reason I was ready to rip his head off, "Who's Simon?" I only screamed at him rage filling my every move as I leapt at him making us both fall down the ladder, my hands firmly around his neck. He struggled to push me off but I stayed strong tears filling my eyes, "You stupid prick! Why can't you just leave me alone? A thousand years and you still haven't got the message, fucking imbecile" he was turning purple now and I knew he was close to passing out, his attempts to get me off becoming few and far between.

_'I won't let you make me a murderer' _I loosened my grip on him until I just simply let go, he desperately gasped for air, his lungs strained and throat raw. I couldn't care if he just got shot I wanted him out right now, "I hate you Simon" the tears were back and this time I couldn't stop them, "I hate you so much" he was crawling towards the door at this point and upon a nerve of courage he called me _crazy bitch_ and flew off into the night. I screamed after him, using every known insult I could think of but it wasn't enough. I picked up my axe bass and swung it at anything I could until my limbs were sore. Yet even that didn't appease my broken soul, _'alcohol will make me feel better'_ I mumbled incoherently at myself as I made for the liquor cabinet, thanking glob I restocked just last week. I wasted no time in tearing the top off the bottle of jack I held in my hand, and I wasted even less time to down half the bottle. I knew it was becoming a habit but I really didn't care at this point. All I wanted was to feel nothing but something at the same time, the burning of the alcohol was the only thing that came close.

And so one bottle turned to two, two bottles turned to four and four bottles turned to five, and just like the previous night I found myself unable to remember how I got from there to here, yet going through the motions any ways. Being a lot more drunk now then before it was harder to get in but apparently I did because now I was lying on her bed again, it smelt like her and I liked it. Of course she wasn't here again but what did I care? I had my bottle of vodka and it could give me everything she could only without the sympathy glances. I stayed there for hours,again watching the door,drowning my sorrows in the endless bottle of booze,crying every now and then only to remind myself I was a big girl and big girls didn't cry. She again didn't show and again I left through the window, the only sign I was ever there was the smell of vodka and a broken soul.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how many days it's been since I started drinking,my guess was about two-three days but one cannot be certain since I'd been underground all that time. I ran out of alcohol at my place so I had to start hitting the parties, I'd mostly been following party Pete around since he knew where all the good spots where. We were currently at a rave just under the grass village, people from everywhere were here, or the ones that knew about the underground scene where. I could spot some cloud people dancing on a table in the corner, people from the markets were there too trying to sell glow in the dark bracelets and whistles, I even thought I spotted some candy people but I was certain my eyes were deceiving me. I was currently dancing with party Pete and for a bear the guy sure knew how to move his hips, dancing in time to the rhythmic tempo of the music that blasted from every side of the room. He had bought some bracelets from the girls and was currently wearing them round his neck. At one point or another during the last few days down here, floating from party to party my singlet got ripped, it now only hung from one strap, the other broken and simply hanging down revealing only a small portion of my bra since it was still being held up. The bottom also got ripped somehow and deciding it would be easier party Pete simply ripped it all round making it a frayed midriff top. I was honestly too drunk to even care how exposed I was.

I too wore the bracelets but I had had them given to me by guys I danced with, they covered my arms, neck and ankles. Those along with my clothes, or lack of, my lack of shoes and unkempt hair that slightly resembled dreads I looked like the proper raver. Party Pete commented on this once and I laughed for a solid ten minutes, not for a second believing his statement but now that I think about it. "Pete" I yelled over the music hoping he'd hear me, course he didn't and to save myself from looking like a class A idiot I grabbed his arm and led him to the corner away from the music and colourful strobe lights. "What is it?" he asked a little out of breath since he had been dancing for hours, "How long have we been down here?" I asked with a slightly raised voice to make sure he heard me, he looked thoughtful for a second before whispering to the market girls who were currently taking a smoke break, he nodded in confirmation and turned back to me, "Four days".

Had it really been that long? Wow. "What's the time?" again he turned back to the market girls, "It's about 1 in the morning" I nodded at him before giving him a hug, "I'm gunna head off now,kay' Pete, I had heaps of fun dude" he hugged me back before smiling "If you ever need a load off come down,this is your scene Marceline, you belong here girl" I nodded at him and watched him jump back into the crowd scoring a dance with a water mermaid and her friend. I smiled once more at my friend before getting a bottle of Jager off the bench and walking out to the surface.

It was quite chilly out and my apparent lack of clothing did nothing to stifle the cold, I flew fast and admittedly haphazardly to my destination which for once was not the Candy Kingdom but Finn and Jake's tree house. They never locked anything so I just opened the window to there room,stumbling in from outside and falling on the wood floor. The thump woke the two boys who promptly turned on the lights to see a very under dressed, very drunk vampire Queen.

"Uh..Marceline?" Finn rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep before looking me over, "Am I dreaming?" he looked over at Jake who was too shocked to say anything. "Chill guys" I said holding my hands up as a peace offering,the bottle still firmly in my right hand. "I just wanted to tell you that party Pete is a really fun guy and you guy's should chill more" I finished my little speech by rolling on the back of my heels and taking a swig of my drink. Jake cautiously got up from his bed and approached me, "Where have you been Marceline?" I was slightly confused by his tone but thought nothing of it, "Nowhere why?" Jake eyed me like I'd gone crazy. "Well,it's just no one's seen you for two weeks and the Ice King was telling PB you tried to kill him a week ago" I scoffed at his idiocy, "It was four days ago...I think" Jake was taken aback clearly and Finn just didn't react.

"You think?" I shrugged again taking another drink, "I don't know I've been underground since then hard to tell time" I thought for half a second in there silence and flew out the window again, "I'll see you's later" I yelled back, already too far away to tell if they responded or not. I perched myself in a tree looking over at the Candy Kingdom drink in hand and mind lost in thought. Or as much thought as a drunk person could have.

* * *

I watched from my window as for the third time, the figure approached Princess Bubblegum's room, there was no mistaken who the figure was which was why security wasn't called. It was interesting to see what she did, clearly she was very drunk each time she visited and there had been no talk of visitors from the Princess so she clearly wasn't in the room when the lady called. Yet she always waited hours upon hours, getting here in the ungodly hours of the night and leaving very early, the full bottles of alcohol she often possessed drained to the last drop. It had been about a week since her last visit, and the little man currently watching her was sick of wondering what she was doing. He climbed down from his stool and the little white and red striped man walked down the endless corridors that would lead to the Princess's lab. Whatever this was ended tonight.

* * *

Like the last time I was here I was more drunk and that ultimately made it harder for me to get in, missing the key hole multiple times in my attempts. Finally I got the key in and the window opened without a hassle, yet like the first time I did this I was leaning on the glass and I threw my weight off, effectively knocking myself off my feet and falling forward into the room. Just as I fell though I became very aware of the bedroom door opening. _'Finally'._

* * *

I had no idea what was wrong but peps told me it was urgent so I did as I was told, I was expecting a suitor or a present or something but this was entirely impossible. I realized as soon as I opened the door that I had an intruder of the vampiric kind. Marceline had just fell through my window and was now lying on my floor face down on the rug. She got up quickly though careful not to spill the bottle she was holding and it was then I realised how different she looked. My eyes scanned over her taking in her exposed legs and stomach, her torn shirt that exposed her bra, her grubby unkempt hair that somehow still suited her, her shoeless feet, she was wearing weird glowing bracelets everywhere just lighting up her body more. I noticed she was covered in bruises, a large purple one covering her rib cage especially caught my attention, as well as her spilt lip. Her eyes looked tired and her face looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

My hand unconsciously went to my mouth as I took her in, "What happened to you?" I breathed out cautious of scarring her off. She only shrugged, "I was out with party Pete, he took me underground" I had heard of this underground she spoke of but never thought of her as being that way inclined, I shook of the thought before turning serious again. "No,I mean what happened to you as in these last few weeks, you completely disappear for a week, nearly kill the Ice King and then disappear for another week only to reappear in my bedroom, drunk, and half dressed" I was yelling by the end of it but I didn't care. She smiled at me and moved to the bed, put her bottle on the bedside table and patted the seat next to her. I growled to myself before giving in and moving over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She'd have none of that though and she grabbed my shoulders, still extremely strong even though she probably couldn't even see straight, and pulled me back to her my back against her chest. She smelled like sweat and booze and cigarettes, I didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused so I simply went with the easiest, "Marceline you smell disgusting" I huffed as I crossed my arms, she only laughed and fidgeted behind me till she got comfortable. "Right then, my dear Princess, get comfortable Mama's gunna tell you a story".


End file.
